How Tinkerbell Met Peter Pan
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: Little Santana Lopez and Little Noah Puckerman have an encounter in their first grade class.  Hint of Pucktana


Little Santana Lopez sat at her table next to Quinny Fabray and Brittany Pierce. The small Latina girl had her hair pulled back into two little braids and she was wearing a cute pair of capris and a Barney t-shirt. She loved Barney. She squirmed impatiently in her seat and watched Brittany color in her coloring book. Their teacher was late and Quinn wouldn't let Santana go off to play with the building blocks with the other kids so she was stuck in her seat. Santana pouted a bit until she heard one of the bigger kids, Finn Hudson, shout something.

"No way! I'm not doing that! You're going to get me in trouble, Noah!"

Santana glanced over her shoulder and tried to listen in on what was going on. She couldn't tell what they were saying but her eyes narrowed slightly as she heard Finn and Noah whispering. She didn't like the way Noah was looking over at them. Noah Puckerman was trouble and everybody knew it. He always ended up getting in trouble with the teacher and while it was sometimes funny, Santana was smart enough to know that you didn't want Noah playing a prank on you.

"Hey Quinny, did you hear that?" Santana whispered to the blonde sitting next to her.

"Hear what?" Quinn said as she looked up from her perfectly colored page.

"The boys- I overheard the-" before she could finish Quinn interrupted her.

"Eavesdropping is rude and un-lady like, Santana. You shouldn't do it," Quinn said standing up straighter and giving her friend a stern look.

Santana rolled her eyes, "But..." she trailed off and glanced at the boys again. Noah's hands were clasped and he kept motioning his hands towards Finn while Finn looked like he was scared to death. What was going on? Santana frowned slightly and yelped when she felt Quinn kick her leg. She turned to look at her friend and glared as she rubbed the sore spot on her leg.

"What was that for?"

"Quit staring. It's not polite," Quinn told her as she grabbed a crayon for the box and continued coloring on her page. "Just sit and wait for Miss Lilly to come back and start class," she told the Latina.

Santana sighed in irritation and pouted. "But everybody else is playing with the toys, why can't we do that?"

"You know Miss Lilly doesn't like us playing with the toys without her permission... she's not here so we can't play with them. Just play with your coloring book," Quinn shrugged. Santana sighed. Quinn was such a brown-noser. Why did she have to do _everything_ her mommy and the teacher told her to? Couldn't she just have fun sometimes? Before the little brunette could express her feelings to her friend, Noah was beside them and tossed something onto their table. He moved back and the three girls focused on what was now in the center of the table... moving?

Quinn and Brittany let out similar shrieks as they both fell out of their chairs, crawling away. Brittany spilled over a box of apple juice and she quickly grabbed her coloring book before it could be ruined. Throughout the commotion, Santana just stared at the table. It was a spider... pretty big from what she usually found underneath the couch. She was surprised that spiders could grow to be that big. She glanced over at Brittany and Quinn who were hugging each other and whimpering, she frowned. What was the big deal? Santana glanced over at Noah and suddenly she realized that Quinn and Brittany were _scared_ of spiders and Noah knew that. He had played a prank on her friends.

Santana shot up from her chair and stomped over to Noah. "You scared them! Say you're sorry!" she ordered him as she poked him in the chest. "You also made Brittany spill her apple juice! It could have ruined her coloring if she hadn't gotten it in time!"

Noah was surprised at how a girl who was normally quiet was sticking up for someone who wasn't she. "It wasn't exactly coloring, more like scribbling!" was the only response he could come up with. People didn't normally stand up to him like that... especially little girls. He was expecting Santana to start crying like Quinn and Brittany had.

Brittany looked up from clinging to Quinn when she heard her name being spoken. Her blue eyes were filled to the brim and when she heard Noah called her drawing "scribbling", she pouted. The little blonde in pigtails looked down at her paper sadly. "I thought it looked pretty..."

Santana hated how sad Brittany sounded. Santana narrowed her eyes angrily and Noah's arm and turned him around to face Brittany. "Say you're sorry! Tell her that her drawing is pretty!"

Noah was stunned silent when Santana pulled him to look at Brittany, he kinda felt sorry for Brittany but it was okay to be mean to Brittany. She was girl and she had cooties and she was dumb too. Nobody really cared if he picked on the dumb girl...well, obviously Santana _did_ care. Noah looked up at Brittany and mumbled, "Sorry, your coloring is pretty." He wrinkled his nose before saying "pretty. It wasn't the sort of thing he would say.

Santana satisfied with his apology let him go. Brittany had a huge smile on her face and she clapped her hands together. "I'm going to make you a thank you card with glitter and rainbows and unicorns!" Brittany squealed as she ran off to get some construction paper and other materials. Noah rolled his eyes when the young girl mentioned the card she was going to make; unicorns and rainbows were for girls! Noah shook his head and started to walk off but stopped when Santana started speaking to him.

The Latina girl giggled and grinned as she watched Brittany run off. "That's better. That wasn't too hard, was it Noah?" she smirked. "Now, don't ever be mean to Brittany again or I'm going to kick you!" she warned. She hated how everyone teased Brittany and finally, Santana was going to make it stop. She was now Brittany's unofficial protector.

"Yes it was! Because now Brittany is going to think I'm her friend and I don't be friends with girls!" The little Noah Puckerman rolled his eyes and looked at Santana, studying her for a moment. "I like you," he stated.

"Brittany is a nice girl and you'd be lucky if she wanted to be your friend," Santana argued. "And if she does think you're her friend, be _nice_," she said, putting emphasis on the last word and poking him in the chest. Suddenly, the fact that Noah had said that he liked her registered in her mind. "What? That's gross! Boys have cooties!" Santana's eyes widened and she made a face in disgust.

"Not like that because that is disgusting but you remind me of me," Noah grinned. "Actually, you remind me of Tinkerbell…"

Santana made a face at the boy. She wasn't a jerk face like he was! How could he say that? She brightened, however, when he mentioned Tinkerbell. Peter Pan was one of her favorite movies! Most of the other girls though, like Quinn, preferred the princess movies like Cinderella. She liked them but not as much as she liked Peter Pan. "I love Peter Pan!" she said, with a small smile. "Tinkerbell is my favorite."

"Well, you look more like Tiger Lily…" Noah laughed at the annoyed look that crossed Santana's face when she mentioned it.

"Shut up, I like Tinkerbell better," she huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Listen, Finn and I were going to play Peter Pan and the Lost Boys at recess… we have everyone except Tinkerbell because we didn't think any of the girls would want to play Treasure Hunt and get dirty…" he trailed off a moment as she saw Santana's eyes light up. "You wanna play with us?"

Santana grinned brightly and nodded. "Only if you stop picking on Brittany and Quinn," she said.

Noah thought about it for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, whatever…"

"Excuse me, Noah, but if I'm correct Tinkerbell needs applause to live and I started my tap dancing lessons and my opera singing lessons last week and I must say that I am much more like Tinkerbell than Santana and I would like to play with you," Rachel Berry spoke up from her seat nearby. She had been singing to herself underneath her breath until she had heard the shouting Noah and Santana were doing.

Santana glared at Rachel. Why was she trying to take her spot? "No! I'm Tinkerbell!"

"But…"

"Rachel, I only talk to you because Mama says that I have to be a good Jew and be friends with you… but Santana is gonna be Tinkerbell… we only play at Jewish school," Noah informed the short Jewish girl while rolling his eyes.

Rachel looked like she was going to protest but their teacher, Miss Lilly, walked in at the moment and told all her students to put the toys away and get back into their seats. Quinn and Brittany refused to move closer to the table, however, so Santana rolled her eyes and picked up the spider. She grinned to herself as she walked up to Rachel and dropped the spider on her. Rachel let out a scream, which got the whole class laughing.

Noah grinned proudly at Santana and she just grinned back. After Rachel calmed down, though, she gave Miss Lilly the _entire_ story of what happened and that's how Santana and Noah ended up sitting outside of the Principal's office waiting for their mom's to come pick them up.

* * *

**_A/N:_** What do you guys think? Two fics in two days? Awesome, huh? This is more of a cute, pointless drabble though. All mistakes are mine. R&R!


End file.
